


The Dark is a Tidal Wave Inside of You

by ABitchDoesNotADomMake



Series: Skye's iPod [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABitchDoesNotADomMake/pseuds/ABitchDoesNotADomMake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson and Skye deal with their evolving relationship.</p>
<p>Long Way Down - Robert DeLong</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark is a Tidal Wave Inside of You

Skye woke, abruptly, from another nightmare. She sat up in a daze, wondering why the blankets were still tugging away from her, why the bed was still moving, until she realized that Coulson was having a nightmare as well. Gently shaking his shoulder, she pulled him up out of sleep. As he sat up, rubbing his eyes with his hand, he apologized.

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t,” Skye replied quickly, reassuring him with a stroke of his cheek. “I woke out of my own nightmare, and then realized that you were there too…” She paused, thinking about it. “You weren’t really in my nightmare… but I was scared for you, for some reason.”

Coulson looked at her in the faint light from the various electronics in her bedroom (the room always had a faint blue glow at night, which was a part of why he preferred when they slept in his room). Her eyes were wide, and there was still a faint look of fear in them. “I was running in my dream… Being chased, and I was afraid for you.”

Skye reaches down to turn on the light on the bedside table, turning back to look at Coulson, concern looming in her features. 

“I was chasing my father, trying to catch up with him. He wasn’t running away from me… he was running towards something. Or someone… I couldn’t tell, but I knew I had to catch him. And I was falling behind.” Skye looked down at her hands, fingers twisting together in her lap. He wasn’t powered, but Coulson would have sworn he felt her vibrations change as she grew tense, thinking. 

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, after a few minutes of silence, afraid he knows the answer, but wanting to bring her out of the depths she seems to be falling into. 

“Kree genetics. Telepathy. Empathy. Powers. My father.” She whispered each thing, as though she was reluctant to speak them out loud. Coulson nodded, his own ideas about what was in her head confirmed. “What if we are sharing dreams, Phil?” she asked quietly. “What if our shared genetics are creating a telepathic link of some kind between us? Or an empathic one? What if right now it is dreams, but as time goes by, it is all the time? What would that mean for us? Think about it for a minute. What would sharing our thoughts, our feelings, do to us? Would we be able to work? What would it feel like to feel me if I were hurt?” 

Coulson sat silently, thinking about what she had said, trying not to let panic take over his thoughts at the thought of Skye in pain, let alone being able to feel her pain on some visceral level. When Skye raised one eyebrow at him, he realized that he was perhaps not doing the best job of staying calm. She smiled at him weakly. Coulson nodded at her. “Vibrations. I know. Ok, yes. That is a terrifying thought, but we have no real evidence to support it, other than we both had similar nightmares tonight.” Skye nodded, acknowledging his point.

“Maybe we should try and go back to sleep?” she asked, a wicked grin growing on her face as she leaned over Coulson, pushing him back into the pillows and leaning in to kiss him deeply. “Tomorrow is soon enough to talk about this more…”

***

The morning briefing started off in the same chaos as usual, with everyone trying to get enough coffee into their systems to think clearly. Some brief updates on some information gathering missions, a medical report on the last couple of injuries (from a very quiet Jemma), equipment and repair updates; it was as dull as it sounds, actually. Skye was tired, and still concerned on a number of levels about the evening before. She stood close to Coulson, only half listening to what was being said. She startled back to attention when Coulson asked her if she was alright.

“Hmmm? Oh, no… I’m fine” she mumbled, embarrassed at being caught not paying attention. Which would have been fine, if everyone wasn’t looking at her as though she had grown another head. “What? I’m sorry… my mind drifted off for a minute.” Coulson was looking at her, a little fear swimming around in his ocean colored eyes. 

“Must have drifted pretty far, “Hunter joked, “no one said anything. Not sure who you were talking to.” Fitz and Mack laughed lightly, May exchanged a look with Andrew, Jemma just looked seriously at Skye, and Coulson tried to get the meeting back on track. After a few more minutes, he dismissed everyone, and the room cleared slowly, everyone heading back to what they were working on. Skye leaned her hands forward on the holotable and took a deep breath. Andrew and May paused at the door, exchanging that look again.

“Can we have just a minute more, Director?” Andrew asked, his hand resting against the door of the conference room. When Coulson nodded, he closed the door and he and May turned back to look at Coulson and Skye.

“I am not sure if you have noticed, but there seems to be an increase in the intensity of the connection between the two of you” May stated, cutting right to her point (Andrew looked a little embarrassed at her abruptness). “I thought it might just be the two of you getting more involved (Coulson looked at Skye, eyebrow raised, Skye shook her head slightly), but it seems like more than that. Coulson, you looked at Skye just before she said she was fine. What were you thinking then?”

Coulson opened his mouth, then closed it quickly. He looked over their heads, at an invisible spot in the air behind them, obviously trying to come up with an answer.

“Don’t cover, Phil” Andrew said quietly, seeing the way he looked desperately for a response. Skye raised her head, looking at Coulson sadly. The silent communication between them, all eye contact and facial twitches, lasted only seconds.

“He thought I looked tired, and wondered if I was alright, or if I needed to take the day off. More or less.” Skye responded, still looking at Coulson. Coulson looked at her, nodding so slightly that if you weren’t looking at him you wouldn’t ever have been able to know he moved.

“More or less” he echoed, thanking everything in the universe that she left out the part about maybe taking the day off as well, and spending it in bed with her. His ears and neck turned pink, which only emphasized that he was telling the truth to everyone watching him. He turned his gaze to Melinda and Andrew, apologetic. “We didn’t know, really. There was no solid evidence. And before you ask, I have no idea how long this has been happening. We had the same nightmare last night, and that was the first time we talked about it.”

May nodded, looking at Skye. “This is the first time I have seen you slip up like that, Skye. It hasn’t been obvious, but I am worried about it. Obviously.”  
“This is the first time it has felt like I heard him talking. It’s not like I know everything he is thinking.” Which is probably for the best, she thought to herself, or I would probably never get anything done. She glanced at Coulson, only to find him smirking at her. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he grinned. 

“Well I know that I do NOT want to know what that look was about” May sighed. “Now what?” she asked, looking from Phil to Skye and back.

Andrew put a hand on May’s shoulder. “Do you think we can give them a little while to work on it, Melinda?” He asked, looking at the two of them standing on the other side of the table. “They know we know, and they will both be talking with me about it, I am sure. As a matter of fact, I’d like to add some group sessions, just the three of us, to your regular sessions. I think we can safely say that you both want to have this whatever it is under control before you become test subjects for Dr. Simmons, yeah?”

Skye and Coulson nod in unison, causing May to crack an out-of-character grin. “Oh, this is gonna be fun” she laughed. “The two of you already had enough of a hard time not being mirrors of one another. But responding in sync? Figure it out before everyone else catches on, all right?”

“Wednesdays work for both of you?” Andrew asked, reaching for the door. “Same time in the afternoon?” Skye and Coulson think about it, separately. 

“Can we push it more towards the end of the day?” Skye asks. “I think we might need to be done working after we go to couples therapy. There might be a lot to talk about after those sessions.” Coulson nodded in agreement. Andrew nodded, smiling. He opened the door and waited for May to walk out in front of him. They disappeared down the hall as Coulson and Skye stood silently.

“I’m sorry.” Skye didn’t look at Coulson as she apologized. “It feels like there is always some shadow in me casting darkness on you.”

“I think your shadow is much lighter than the darkness inside me, Skye. But I can’t even think of it that way. You bring light into my darkness, Skye. And I feel useless sometimes, when you are out saving the world in ways I never could. I’m not scared. This is just one more step for us.” Coulson reached out and ran his hand along her hair briefly, pulling her chin so she was looking up at him again.

“Never useless, Phil. You are the base I work from, the home I return to. I need you, to do any of the things I do.” Skye reached her hand up to cup Coulson’s cheek, smiling. “Now, I think we should get some work done. No matter how good spending the day in bed with you might sound.”

 

I've been fucking around while you've been saving the world  
I've been out of my mind  
I've been dreaming things and scheming things  
I've been smoking the poison  
You've been slinging your anecdotes  
I've been fucking around while you were saving the world  
From nothing  
The end, the end  
Things will never go away  
in the end, the end  
Things will never go  
So take it in, don't hold your breath  
The bottom's all I found  
We can't get higher than we get  
On the long way down  
On the long way down  
On the long way down  
Burning night in my eyes, blinding me from the truth  
If there's a shadow in me  
The dark is a tidal wave inside of you  
Taking shots at communion  
Getting drunk on your antidote  
I'll save you a seat next to me down below  
The end, the end  
Everyone will go away  
In the end, the end  
Everything will go  
So take it in, don't hold your breath  
The bottom's all I found  
We can't get higher than we get  
On the long way down  
On the long way down  
On the long way down  
On the long way down  
On the long way down, down, down  
So take it in, don't hold your breath  
The bottom's all I found  
We can't get higher than we get  
On the long way down  
On the long way down  
On the long way down  
So take it in, don't hold your breath  
The bottom's all I found  
We can't get higher than we get  
On the long way down  
On the long way down  
On the long way down


End file.
